doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
José Antonio Macías
) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} José Antonio Macías es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano, también acreditado como Pepe Toño Macías. Conocido por ser la voz de James del Equipo Rocket en el anime Pokémon, Mousse de Ranma 1/2, Edd (Doble D) de la serie animada Ed, Edd y Eddy, Eric Cartman en la versión mexicana de South Park, Ritchie en Malcolm, Dawson Leery en la serie Dawson's Creek y Cabo y Mort en las películas de Madagascar y la serie animada de DreamWorks y Nickelodeon, los Pingüinos de Madagascar. También por ser la voz recurrente de los actores Leonardo DiCaprio, Matt Damon, Chris Evans, Sam Rockwell y Zach Galifianakis, y de personajes como El Guasón en Batman: El caballero de la noche, la Antorcha Humana, el Capitán América, El Hombre Araña y Deadpool, y a Emmet en La gran aventura LEGO. Es experto haciendo voces de personajes cómicos. full|right|235 px Captain America Full Image.png|Steve Rogers / Capitán América en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Edd.png|'Doble D' de Ed, Edd y Eddy, su personaje mas reconocido. James_anime.png|'James' del Equipo Rocket en Pokémon. Joker2.jpg|'El Guasón' en Batman: El caballero de la noche . Mandark.jpg|'Cerebro' (2da voz) de El laboratorio de Dexter Cabo.jpeg|'Cabo' en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Mort.jpg|Mort en Madagascar.|link=http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Madagascar_(franquicia) Wiltfoster.png|Wildo en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. 260813.jpg|Iruka Umino en Naruto. 1266703077119_f.jpg|Teodoro en las películas de Alvin y las ardillas.|link=http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Alvin_y_las_ardillas_(pel%C3%ADcula) Larry_3000.jpg|Larry 3000 en El Escuadrón del Tiempo. Spiderman_unlimited.png|El Hombre Araña Sin Límites. Emmet_filmstill4.jpg|Emmett de "La gran aventura LEGO". Descarga_(33hgnd).jpg|Pepe Macias dobla con frecuencia al actor Leonardo DiCaprio en varias de sus películas. mous.jpg|'Mousse' en Ranma 1/2. damon2.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Matt Damon en diversas peliculas. legolas.jpg|'Legolas' en La Saga de El Señor De Los Anillos y El Hobbit. plaza-sesamo-muneco-peluche-beto-original-sesame-workshop-13429-MLA20078040047_042014-O.jpg|Es la voz actual de Beto en Plaza Sesamo. burlon.jpg|'James T. David "Recluta Burlon"' en Nacido Para Matar. Shining_Armor.png|Shining Armor en My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. 18ce96bantor619p.jpg|Johnny Storm en las películas de Los 4 fantasticos.|link=http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Los_Cuatro_Fant%C3%A1sticos Alex Drake.jpg|Alex Tate/Red Ranger del año 3000 en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. Gregsanderscsi.jpg|Greg Sanders en CSI: En la escena del crimen. Rs4.jpg|Shawn Patrick Hunter en Aprendiendo a vivir. article-0-1A932FD1000005DC-910_634x780.jpg|Dawson Leery de la famosa serie Dawson´s Creek. Eric_cartman.png|Eric Cartman en South Park. Ahkmenrah.jpg|'Ahkmenrah' en Una noche en el museo (franquicia) Elliot (Open Season).jpg|Elliot, a partir de la segunda película de la saga de Open Season Pipo_LaGranja.jpg|Pipo en La Granja. Milo_James_Thatch.png|Milo James Thatch de Atlantis el imperio perdido y el regreso de Milo Chris Evans.jpg|También ha doblado a Chris Evans en algunas de sus películas Zach Galifianakis.jpg|También ha doblado a Zach Galifianakis frecuentemente en algunas películas Alan Garner.png|Alan Garner en la trilogía de "¿Qué pasó ayer?" Jamie Dornan.png|'Christian Grey' (Jamie Dornan) en Cincuenta sombras de Grey Jack Dawson.jpeg|'Jack Dawson' en Titanic thumb|Algunos de sus personajes más conocidos. Biografía José Antonio Macías incursiona en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1989, desempeñándose en los últimos años también como director. Su preparación actoral la obtuvo a través de cursos tomados en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. Actualmente es también la voz de locución del canal de cable Fox Life. Además de su actividad dentro de doblaje, Pepe Toño realiza locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Matt Damon * Interestelar (2014) - Dr. Mann * Operación monumento (2014) - James Rorimer * Elysium (2013) - Max De Costa * Behind the Candelabra (2013) - Scott Thorson * Un zoológico en casa (2011) - Benjamin Mee * Contagio (2011) - Mitch Emhoff * Margaret (2011) - Sr. Aaron * Los agentes del destino (2011) - David Norris * Más allá de la vida (2010) - George * El desinformante (2009) - Mark Whitacre * Invictus (2009) - François Pienaar * Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) - Jason Bourne * Ahora son 13 (2007) - Linus Caldwell * Syriana (2005) - Bryan Woodman * La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Linus Caldwell * Euroviaje censurado (2004) - Donny * La gran estafa (2001) - Linus Caldwell Leonardo DiCaprio * El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Jordan Belfort * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Jay Gatsby * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Calvin J. Candie * J. Edgar (2011) - J. Edgar Hoover * Hubble 3D (2010) - Leonardo DiCaprio (Documental) * El origen (2010) - Cobb * Sólo un sueño (2008) - Frank Wheeler * Red de mentiras (2008) - Roger Ferris * La última hora (2007) - El mismo (Documental) * Los infiltrados (2006) - William Billy Costigan Jr. * Diamante de sangre (2006) - Danny Archer * El aviador (2004) - Howard Hughes * Titanic (1997) - Jack Dawson * La sangre que nos une (1996) - Hank (Doblaje original) Chris Evans * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Los perdedores (2010) - Jake Jensen * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana *London (2005) - Syd * Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) - Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana * Celular (2004) - Ryan (2do. doblaje) Sam Rockwell *The Way, Way Back (2013) - Owen * Seven Psychopaths (2012) - Billy * Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) - Karl * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Justin Hammer * El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) - Charley Ford * Los tramposos (2003) - Frank Mercer * Bienvenidos a Collinwood (2002) - Pero * Un plan perfecto (2001) - Jimmy Silk * Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) - Eric Knox Ethan Hawke * Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) - Papá * Sin escape (2013) - Brent Magna * La noche de la expiación (2013) - James Sandin * Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto (2007) - Hank Hanson * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) - Sgto. Jake Roenick (Redoblaje) * Robando vidas (2004) - James Costa * Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Jake Hoyt * Ser o no ser (2000) - Hamlet Orlando Bloom * El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Legolas * El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Legolas * Obsesión perfecta (2011) - Dr. Martin Blake * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Duque de Buckingham * Troya (2004) - Paris * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Legolas * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Legolas * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Legolas Zach Galifianakis *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) - Alan Garner * Locos por los votos (2012) - Marty Higgins * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte 2 (2011) - Alan Garner * Todo un parto (2010) - Ethan Tremblay * Una historia singular (2010) - Bobby * Una cena para tontos (2010) - Therman Murch * ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) - Alan Garner * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Dave Seann William Scott ' * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) - Steve Stifler * Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Dave * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Roland/Ronald * Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Bo Duke * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Travis * El guardián (2003) - Kar (redoblaje) 'Ryan Reynolds *R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá - (2013) Nick Walker *Linterna Verde (2011) - Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde (trailer) *X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Wade Wilson / Deadpool *Solo amigos (2005) - Chris Brander *No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) - Monty Ryan Gosling *Fuerza antigángster (2013) - Sgt. Jerry Wooters *Loco y estúpido amor (2011) - Jacob Palmer *El crimen perfecto (2007) - William Beachum *El creyente (2001) - Danny Balint Marlon Wayans *Marmaduke (2010) - Rayo *Una loca película de baile (2009) - Sr. Moody *Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) - Calvin Sims *¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) - Marcus Copeland Steve Zahn *El diario de un chico en apuros (2010) - Frank Heffley *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Peter *Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) - Wayne *Eso que tú haces (1996) - Lenny Haise Heath Ledger *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - El Guasón *Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Ennis Del Mar (Versión TV) *Corazón de caballero (2001) - Sir William Thatcher *El patriota (2000) - Gabriel Martin Seth Green * Rápido y fogoso (2008) - Ezekiel * Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Scott Malito * Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Johnny Marbles * Austin Powers: el espía seductor (1999) - Scott Malito Rami Malek * Una noche en el museo 3 (2014) - Ahkmenrah * Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) - Ahkmenrah * Una noche en el museo (2006) - Ahkmenrah Topher Grace *Una boda como todas (2013) - Jared Griffin *Depredadores (2010) - Doctor Edwin *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Jason Jesse McCartney *Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) - Teodoro *Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) - Teodoro *Alvin y las ardillas (2007) - Teodoro Ron Livingston *Amor a distancia (2010) - Will *Te amaré por siempre (2009) - Gomez *Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Johnny Grand Giovanni Ribisi *Avatar (2009) - Parker Selfridge *La red sexual (2009) - Wayne Beering *Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) - Miles Haley John Leguizamo *ZigZag (2002) - Dave Singer *Daño Colateral (2002) - Felix Ramirez *Super Mario Bros. (1993) - Luigi Matthew Lawrence *Entre nosotras (1998) - Dennis *Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) - Jesse Harper * Papá por siempre (1993) - Christopher Chris ''Hillard 'Ryan Phillippe' * Crímenes de la mente (2003) - Simon Cable * Las locuras de Igby (2002) - Olive * Straight A's (2013) - Scott 'Jamie Dornan' * Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) - Christian Grey * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) - Conde Axel Fersen 'Colin Farrell' * Un cuento de invierno (2014) - Peter Lake * Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Bobby Pellitt 'Adam Scott' *La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) - Ted Hendricks * El arte de la seducción (2006) - Marvin Bushmiller 'Snoop Dogg' *Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Ja' Marcus *Arthur y los minimoys (2006) - Max 'Thomas Lennon' * La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) - Todd * 17 otra vez (2009) - Ned Gold (adulto) (Versión New Line) 'Scott Porter' *10 años (2011) - Scott *Meteoro, la película (2008) - Rex Racer 'Patrick Dempsey' *Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) - Thomas "Tom" Bailey Jr. *Escritores de la libertad (2007) - Scott Casey 'Matthew Broderick' *Deck the Halls (2006) - Steve Finch *Las mujeres perfectas (2004) - Walter Kresby 'Mike Vogel' *Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Blake Burroughs *Wuthering Heights (2003) - Heath 'Ethan Embry' *No me olvides (2002) - Bobby Rey *Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) - Russell ''Rusty Griswold Justin Whalin * Susie Q (1996) - Zach Sands * Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) - Scotty Barnhill Otros *Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) - Safar (Ali Fazal) *Perdida (2014) - Oficial Jim Gilpin (Patrick Fugit) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) - Insertos / Alby (Aml Ameen) Trailer *Agentes del desorden (2014) - Ryan O'Malley (Jake Johnson) *Lucy (2014) - Doctor chino (Sifan Shao) *El planeta de los simios: Confrontación (2014) - Malcolm (Jason Clarke) *Al filo del mañana (2014) - Skinner (Jonas Armstrong) * Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) - Austin Moore (Gianpaolo Venuta) *Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Mark (Joel McHale) *Campamento zombie (2014) - Crawl (Christian Potenza)/Insertos * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Jay Gatsby (Joven) (Callan McAuliffe) * ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Pablo Chacón (Tomer Sisley) * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Magnus Bane (Godfrey Gao) * Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Genghis Carnage (Tom Wu) * Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) - Pock (Shinji Ikefuji) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Voces adicionales * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Jah (Johannes Taslim) * El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Voces adicionales * Jack el cazagigantes (2013) - Elmont (Ewan McGregor) * El escuadrón del miedo (2012) - George Carter (Ben Drew) * Mátalos suavemente (2012) - Frankie (Scoot McNairy) * Las palabras (2012) - Rory Jansen (Bradley Cooper) * V/H/S (2012) - Shane (Mike Donlan) * A toda madre (2012) - Ryan McFee (Brandon Keener) * Argo (2012) - Mark Lijek (Christopher Denham) * Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) - Gus (Paul Luebke) * Magic Mike (2012) - Ken (Matt Bomer) * La era del rock (2012) - Recepcionista de Rolling Stones (T.J. Miller) * Proyecto X (2012) - Rob (Rob Evors) * Los tres chiflados (2012) - Theodore "Teddy" Harter (Kirby Heyborne) * ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Steve (Warren Christie) * Una esposa de mentira (2011) - Ernesto (Keegan-Michael Key) * Año nuevo (2011) - Ryan Seacrest (Él mismo) * Marley y yo 2 (2011) - Gato (Christopher Goodman) * X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Nazi en bar * Princesa por accidente (2011) - Domenico da Slivano (Giulio Berruti) * No me quites a mi novio (2011) - Dex Thaler (Colin Egglesfield) * Súper 8 (2011) - Voces adicionales * El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Nimer (Brandon Keener) * Atracción peligrosa (2010) - Doug MacRay (Ben Affleck) * Encuentro Explosivo (2010) - Simon Feck (Paul Dano) * Bajo el mismo techo (2010) - Alan Burke (Reggie Lee) * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: parte I (2010) - Scabior (Nick Moran) * Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Eddy (Richard Kind) * Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) - Técnico de cámaras (David Bierend) * Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Voces adicionales * Terror en la Antártida (2009) - Russell Haden (Alex O'Loughlin) * Guerra de novias (2009) - Daniel Williams (Steve Howey) * Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Yamcha (Park Joon Hyung) * Frecuencia mortal 2 (2008) - Nik (Kyle Schmid) * Gran Torino (2008) - Padre Janovich (Christopher Carley) * Cómo perder a tus amigos (2008) - Sidney Young (Simon Pegg) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - David Hernandez (Joel Bissonete) * The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) - William Carey (Benedict Cumberbatch) (Doblaje DVD) * Noches púrpuras (2007) - Jeremy (Jude Law) * Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Chico gay (Danny Calvert) * Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Blackheart (Wes Bentley) * Next: El vidente (2007) - Kendall (Michael Trucco) * Licencia para casarse (2007) - Carlisle (Eric Christian Olsen) * Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) - Richardson (Chester Tam) * La conquista del honor (2007) - Ira Hayes (Adam Beach) * Antes de partir (2007) - Dr. Hollins (Rob Morrow) * La dama en el agua (2006) - Vick Ran (M. Night Shyamalan) * Eragon (2006) - Murthag (Garrett Hedlund) * La chica de mis sueños (2006) - Gordy (Alan Cumming) (2da Version) * La chica de mis sueños (2006) - Sam Baldwin (Tom Cavanagh) (1ra Version) * Confetti (2006) - Insertos *Loco, loco fin de semana (2006) - Cooper Waxman (Chris Klein) *Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - Matt Pratter * Superman regresa (2006) - Jimmy Olsen (Sam Huntington) * Golpe de suerte (2006) - David Pennington (Chris Carmack) * Las Torres Gemelas (2006) - Chuck Sereika (Frank Whaley) * Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2006) - Bishop (Christopher Jones) * Ultravioleta (2006) - Voces Diversas * Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Matsuda (Akira Terao) * Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) - Tte. Ben Gannon (Josh Lucas) * King Kong (2005) - Preston (Colin Hanks) * Entre besos y tiros (2005) - Reportero (Brendan Fehily) y Policia (Wiley Pickett) * Pizza de mi corazón (2005) - Nicky Montebello (Rob Boltin) * La terminal (2004) - Administrador en tienda * Especies III (2004) - Dean (Robin Dunne) * Yo, robot (2004) - Robot NS5 * Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) - Voces adicionales * Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) - Tec (Damien Dante Wayans) * Érase una vez en México (2003) - Lorenzo (Enrique Iglesias) * Las aventuras de Pluto Nash (2002) - Tony Francis (Jay Mohr) * Hasta el cuello (2002) - Eddie (Johnny Knoxville) * Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) - Sok (Kem Sereyvuth) * Blade 2 (2002) - Scud Frohmeyer (Norman Reedus) * Simone (2002) - Kent (Jeffrey Pierce) * Medio muerto (2002) - Twitch (Kurupt) * Vértigo en la nieve (2001) - Pig Pen (Derek Hamilton) * Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Pete Willis (Nick Bagnall) * El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Steve Harwell / Greg Camp * Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Buddy (Christopher Masterson) * Crímen imperdonable (2001) - Frank Fowler (Nick Stahl) * Una mente brillante (2001) - Sol (Adam Goldberg) * Alta velocidad (2001) - Jimmy Bly (Kip Pardue) (1ra versión) * Corky Romano (2001) - Corky Romano (Chris Kattan) * La última salida (2000) - Jake (Josh Barker) * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Jamie Smith * 15 minutos (2001) - Milos Karlova (Vladimir Mashkov) * La chica de mis sueños (2000) - Floyd (Aaron Paul) * Corre... no grites (2000) - Kenny Ascott (Gabriel Mann) * El hombre bicentenario (1999) - Lloyd Charney (Bradley Whitford) (Redoblaje) * 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) - Bogie Lowenstein (Kyle Cease) * Pasión robada (1999) - Edmund Bertram (Jonny Lee Miller) * Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) - El Flaco (Jim Doughan) * Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) - Quelleck (Patrick Breen) * Las vacaciones del director (1998) - Peter Heath (Rashaan Nall) * Historia americana X (1998) - Lamont (Guy Torry) * Si yo hubiera...(1998) - Gerry (John Lynch) (2da versión/DVD) * Perturbados (1998) - Steve Clark (James Marsden) (Doblaje original) * El loco superdotado (1998) - Scott (David Spade) (Redoblaje) * Sólo una noche (1997) - Charlie (Robert Downey Jr.) * La única emoción (1997) - Tom Ryan McHenry (Robert Patrick) * Un asesino anda suelto (1997) - Lane Dixon (Jared Leto) * La casa de los recuerdos (1997) - Marty Pascal (Josh Hamilton) * Casper: la primera aventura (1997) - Fatso (Bill Farmer) * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Balthasar (Jesse Bradford) * El regalo prometido (1996) - Gale (Phil Morris) * Día de la independencia (1996) - Miguel Casse (James Duval) * Nacida libre: una nueva aventura (1996) - Randal Thompson (Jonathan Brandis) * El pequeño espacio entre el odio y el amor (1996) - Earl (Daryl Mitchell) * Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Dave Kujan (Chazz Palminteri) * Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers (1995) - Tommy Doyle (Paul Rudd) * Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) -'' Master Kane (Daniel Craig) * Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) - Valentino (Jon Bon Jovi) * Furia de leyenda (1994) - Chen Sen (Jet Li) * El último día de clases (1993) - Don Dawson (Sasha Jenson) * Dave (1993) - Jerry (Tom Dugan) y Jeff (Jeffrey Joseph) (Redoblaje) * Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) - Donatello (Corey Feldman) (Versión FOX) * Los Beverly Ricos (1993) - Morgan Drysdale (Kevin Connolly) * Masacre en el barrio japonés (1991) - Detective Johnny Murata (Brandon Lee) (Promocional y probable redoblaje) * Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Dr. Benjamin Stone (Michael J. Fox) (Redoblaje) * Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Portero (Bobby Brown) / policía al teléfono (Ray Glanzmann) (Redoblaje DVD/BD) * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Loudon Trutt (Griffin Dunne) (Redoblaje) * Full Metal Jacket (1987) - James T. "Joker" David (Matthew Modine) * La Humillación (1986) - Joe (James Russo) * Top Gun (1986) - Nick "Goose" Bradshaw (Anthony Edwards) (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) - Wu Han (David Yip) (Redoblaje) * Karate Kid (1984) - Daniel Larusso (Ralph Macchio) (Redoblaje) * Barry Lyndon (1975) - Barry Lyndon/Redmond Barry (Ryan O'Neal) * La naranja mecánica (1971) - Dim (Warren Clarke) Series de TV 'James Van Der Beek' * Dawson's Creek - Dawson Leery * Mentes criminales - Rafael / Tobias Hankel 'Bruce Harwood' * Los pistoleros solitarios - John Fitzgerald Byers * Los expedientes secretos X - John Fitzgerald Byers '''Otros' * Agent Carter - Steve Rogers / Capitán América (Chris Evans) * Chica indiscreta - Borracho en el Club (Jed Orlemann; ep. 5) / Max (Wade Allain-Marcus; ep. 26) / Owen Campos (Shiloh Fernandez; ep. 42) / Modista (ep. 47) * Hércules - Strife (Joel Tobeck) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Matt Ramsey * American Horror Story: Asylum - Leo Morrison (Adam Levine) * Amigos - Will (Brad Pitt) * Spin City - Mike Flaherty (Michael J. Fox) * El show de los 70s - Steven Hyde (Danny Masterson) * Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Pete Wrigley grande * Band of Brothers - Sargento Bill Guarnere * Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Alex * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Greg Sanders (Eric Szmanda) * Aprendiendo a vivir - Shawn Hunter (Rider Strong) * Mecánica popular para niños - Charlie Powell * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Gary (Temporadas 3 y 7) * Malcolm - Richie * Paso a paso - Rich Halke (Jason Marsden) * Animorphs - Jake (Shawn Ashmore) * Plaza Sésamo - Beto * Héroes - Frack (Breckin Meyer) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Sí, cariño - Gregory Thomas 'Greg' Warner (Anthony Clark) * El séquito - Matt Damon (Él mismo) * La niñera - Voces adicionales Anime Toshihiko Seki * Ranma ½ - Mousse * Naruto - Iruka Umino * Naruto Shippūden - Iruka Umino Ken'ichi Fujiwara * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Tetsuya Watarigani * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Tetsuya Watarigani Wataru Hatano * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Dashan Wang * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Dashan Wang Otros * Pokémon - James * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Pesadilla (El Caballito Morado) * Ranma ½ - El sacerdote del templo de los hongos * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Mako Tsunami (Ryōta Kajiki) * Shaman King - Chocolove Mcdonell, Conchi (ep. 18) * Inuyasha - Amari Nobunaga, Hojo (2da. voz) * Los Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - All Crokett (ep. 5-10) * Dragon Quest - Pop (2da. voz) * Voltron: La tercera dimensión - Lance * Espíritu de lucha - Ichiro Miyata * Las aventuras de Fly - Pop (Segunda voz) * Ninja Rantaro - Kagero Kuzuba * Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Joe Brown * Bleach - Voz de segador (ep. 106) Series animadas Phil Proctor * Aventuras en pañales - Ulises DeVille (2da. voz) * Rugrats crecidos - Ulises DeVille Otros * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Hadji * Rastaratón- Rastaratón * Transformers: Prime - Starscream, Bumblebee * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Shining Armor, Madden * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - WAC-47 * Glenn Martin, dentista - Connor Martin * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Wildo * Hércules - Ícaro * El Hombre Araña sin límites - Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Escuadrón del Tiempo - Larry 3000 * Ed, Edd y Eddy - Edd ("Doble D") * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * Escuela Wayside- Eric Bacon * El laboratorio de Dexter - Cerebro (Temporada 2) * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Cerebros Robots * Turbo FAST - Turbo * Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación - Garret Miller * Los castores cascarrabias - Bing * South Park - Eric Cartman y Leonardo Dicaprio (doblaje mexicano) * Daria - Kevin Thompson * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Arturo * ¡Oye Arnold! - Travis Randall (ep. 47), Hombre Mono (2da voz, eps. 75 y 83), Davy Jones (ep. 82) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Hatch * Los Simpson - Dan Marino, Mesero en restaurante Chino, Tina Belcher, Jack Crowley, Patas (un episodio), Varios personajes * Aventuras con los Kratt - Zach Varmitech * Meteoro: la nueva generación - X Racer * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Cabo, Mort, Rico (algunos capítulos), Pinky, Ardilla Roja, Voces adicionales * La pequeña Lulú - Tino * Jimmy Neutrón - Voces adicionales * Kassai y Leuk - Kassai * Mona la vampira - Charles Bones / Relámpago (1ra. y 2da. temporada) * Phineas y Ferb - Rodney * Mike, Lu y Og - Wendell * Los Policias Funky - Dick * La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa - Rocko * La casa de los dibujos - Indígena, Harry el Pepino, Ethan Hawkman, Irreverente hermano Chase, Voces adicionales * Lego Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - General Fangpyre (Junto con Ricardo Tejedo), Fangtom * El castigado - Chaz Monorainian * MAD - Thaddeus Stevens, Crash, Beto, Enrique, Scorch Supernova, Voces adicionales (4º Temp.) * Hora de aventura - Abracadaniel (Temp. 5.2) * Un show más - Voces adicionales (5 temp.-) * Tío Grandpa - Voces adicionales * Descontrol - Voces adicionales * ZooMoo - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Christopher Knights *Los pingüinos de Madagascar (Película) - Cabo (2014) *Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor - Cabo (2013) *Madagascar 3 - Cabo (2012) *Feliz Madagascar - Cabo (2009) *Madagascar 2 - Cabo (2008) *Los pingüinos de Madagascar en una misión navideña - Cabo (2005) *Madagascar - Cabo (2005) Andy Richter *Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor - Mort (2013) *Madagascar 3 - Mort (2012) *Feliz Madagascar - Mort (2009) *Madagascar 2 - Mort (2008) *Madagascar - Mort (2005) Seann William Scott *La era de hielo 4 - Crash (2012) *La era de hielo 3 - Crash (2009) *La era de hielo 2 - Crash (2006) Phil Proctor *Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes - Ullises DeVille (2003) *Rugrats en París: La película - Ullises DeVille (2000) *Rugrats: la película - Ullises DeVille (1998) Seth Green *Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua (2015) - Oficial Roberto]] *El cisne trompetista (2001) - Boyd Ewan McGregor *Valiant - Valiant (2005) *Robots - Rodney (escenas inéditas) (2005) Marc Thompson *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Kevin Thompson (2002) *Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Kevin Thompson (2000) Otros *El libro de la vida - Pablo Rodríguez (2014) *La gran aventura Lego - Emmet (Chris Pratt) (2014) *Metegol - Capi *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) - Krill Bill (Matt Damon) *Open Season 3 (2010) - Elliot (Matthew W. Taylor) *Lo que el agua se llevó (2006) - Mosca (David Bowers) *La calabaza del jinete sin cabeza - Nick Crane *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Eric Cartman *Atlantis: El imperio perdido - Milo James Thatch *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo - Milo James Thatch *La era de hielo - Dodo y Scrat *Arthur y los minimoys - Max *Vecinos invasores - Hammy *La Cenicienta - Luke (doblaje de 1997) *Todos contra los Ed's - Edd (Doble D) (2009) *Open Season 2 - Elliot *La granja - Pipo *Garfield: La película - Louis *¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia - Policia Mapache *Bionicle: La máscara de la luz - Lewa *Toy Story 3 - Marcianitos (vistazos rápidos) *Rio - Blu (Trailer 2) *El gato con botas (2011) - Humpty Dumpty (Zach Galifianakis; trailer) *Hotel Transylvania - Voces adicionales *Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Starscream, Bumblebee *Turbo - Turbo (Trailer) Películas de anime Shinichiro Miki *Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca - James *Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - James *Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unnowns - James *Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa - James *Pokémon: Celebi la Voz del Bosque - James *Pokémon: Héroes Latios y Latias - James *Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew - James *Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar - James *Pokémon: Mente Maestra - James *Pokemon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - James *Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo - James *Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - James *Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - James *Pokémon: Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram - James Otros * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contraatacan (Doblaje Original) - Hyoga de Cisne (Koichi Hashimoto). *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - Ken Masters *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales Miniseries * El décimo reino (2000) - Príncipe Wendell (Daniel Lapaine) * La odisea (1997) - Telémaco (adulto) (Alan Stenson) Series de Internet *Chuy Loser (2013-) - Voces Diversas Telenovelas Brasileñas Théo Becker * La esclava Isaura - Álvaro Mendonça * Celebridad - Caio Mendes Videojuegos * Diablo III - Arcanista Masculino * Injustice: Gods Among Us - El Guasón * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure - Kaos * Skylanders: Giants - Kaos * Skylanders Swap Force - Kaos Adaptación * Pokémon (frases de James) * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Día de los enamorados * Rio * Bratz: Rock Angelz * Marmaduke Dirección de doblaje * Transformers: Prime * Transformers: Ciber Misiones * Babar y las aventuras de Badou * Garfield: La película * Garfield 2 * Guerra Mundial Z * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty * La era de hielo * La era de hielo 2 * La era de hielo 3 * La era de hielo 4 * Mi abuela es un peligro 2 * Mi abuela es un peligro 3 * Día de entrenamiento * Feliz Madagascar * Madagascar * Madagascar 2 * Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos * Los pingüinos de Madagascar (película) * Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Los pingüinos de Madagascar en una misión navideña * Feliz Madagascar * Viva el Rey Julien (ep. 6-) * Alvin y las ardillas (película) * Alvin y las ardillas 2 * Alvin y las ardillas 3 * Amigos salvajes 2 * Meteoro: la nueva generación * ZigZag * Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore * Alta velocidad * Medio muerto * Un plan perfecto * The Pledge * Día de los enamorados * 17 otra vez (versión Warner/New Line) * Te amaré por siempre (versión Warner/New Line) * Guerra de novias * El descanso * Amor a distancia * Quiero robarme a la novia * Eragon * El tesoro del Amazonas * El exorcista: El comienzo * Rock Star * Patinando a la gloria * Los Dukes de Hazzard * Yo, robot * Alien vs Depredador * Vecinos invasores * Daño colateral * La caída del Halcón Negro * Río místico * Swordfish: Acceso autorizado * Los ríos color púrpura * El periodista * Mini campeones * El ladrón de orquídeas * Sylvia * El jardinero fiel * Insomnia (Versión Warner) * E.T.: El extraterrestre (Redoblaje) * Top Gun (Redoblaje) * Rio (Versión Mexicana) * Nacho Libre * Una cita con tu ídolo * THX 1138 * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Iron Man 3 * El perro sonriente * El perro bombero * La reina de los condenados * Seguridad nacional * La Pantera Rosa * Auto Focus * Matrix revoluciones * Maten a Smoochy * Lo que el agua se llevó * El Delfín: La historia de un soñador * El ataque de las arañas * Starsky y Hutch * V de venganza * Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet * Red de mentiras * Entre besos y tiros * Las torres gemelas * Ahora son 13 * Escritores de la libertad * Soy leyenda * Pase libre * Dos inútiles en patrulla * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine * Sherlock Holmes * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras * Encuentro explosivo * No me quites a mi novio * Thor * X-Men: Primera generación * Capitán América: El primer vengador (trailers y castings) * El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución * El planeta de los simios: Confrontación * ¡Esto es guerra! * The Avengers: Los Vengadores * La era del rock * La extraña vida de Timothy Green * Locos por los votos * Jack el cazagigantes * Wolverine: Inmortal * Aviones * Thor: Un mundo oscuro * Una noche en el fin del mundo * Frozen: Una aventura congelada * Caminando con dinosaurios 3D * Una familia numerosa * Al diablo con las noticias * Operación monumento * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 * Maléfica * En el tornado * Los boxtrolls * Maze Runner: Correr o morir * El juez * Interestelar * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua (diálogos grabados en México) * HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar * Cincuenta sombras de Grey * Frozen: Fiebre congelada * Avengers: Era de Ultrón * Los 4 fantásticos Comerciales * Bubbaloo * Sonic (USA) * Boost Mobile * Trojan Ecstasy * Tazos Funcky Puncky (dos de aquellos personajes) * Nesquik * Visa (tarjeta de crédito) * BANAMEX * Nescafé * Maseca * Sonric's * Cablevision México * Pond's * Maseca * Bref * Mighty Beans * Olimpiadas (México) * Juguetes Shrek * Hasbro * Garnier Fructis * McDonald's * Granja Las Américas * Kellog's (Yugi Oh!) * Ford * IBM * Coca-Cola Company * Revista Disney * Bubaloo * Gatorade * Sabritas * Palomitas ACTII * Pau Pau * Central4 * Tarzan * Safe Guard * Jugos Del Valle * Pronosticos Melate y Revancha * Telcel * Doritos * Operando a Homero de Hasbro * IFE Elecciones Federales 2009 (la voz que dice "SI") * VIPS (dialogos deliciosos) * Goicoechea Crema * Olorocos de Bimbo (2002) * Juguetes de "Toy Story y más allá!" * Comerciales de motocicletas " Italika " * Voz de informacion adicional en "Locos del remate" * Gaviscon * La Gallina Tragona de Fotorama (2013) Televisión nacional * Los Doctores - Voz en off, Manfredo * Vecinos - ''Voz del Perico, Episodio El perico de Magdalena Datos destacados * José Antonio Macías ha compartido varios personajes con el actor Luis Daniel Ramírez: ** Ambos han doblado a Spider-Man. José Antonio en Spider-Man Unlimited y Luis Daniel en las películas, la serie animada del 2003 y en El espectacular Hombre Araña. ** Ambos han doblado a Cignus Hyoga de Saint Seiya. José Antonio en la película "Los Caballeros del Zodíaco Contraatacan" y Luis Daniel en la versión de TV de Hades Santuario. ** José Antonio Macías ha doblado recurrentemente a Leonardo DiCaprio, asimismo Luis Daniel Ramírez lo ha doblado en varias películas tales como: Romeo y Julieta, Pandillas de Nueva York y en los trailers promocionales de El origen. ** También compartieron trabajos en la serie de Cartoon Network Ed, Edd y Eddy, Ramírez como Ed y él como "Doble D" ** Ambos doblaron a personajes interpretados por el seiyu Shinichiro Miki, Macias dobló a James en Pokemon y Ramirez doblo a Shion de Aries en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El Lienzo Perdido. * Ha doblado a numerosos personajes relacionados con los cómics, tales como: Spider-Man (en Spider-Man Unlimited), el Guason (en The Dark Knight), La Antorcha Humana (en las películas de Los Cuatro Fantásticos), Blackheart (en la película de Ghost Rider), Jimmy Olsen (en Superman regresa), Deadpool (en X-men: Origenes) y Justin Hammer (en Iron Man 2) y más recientemente al Capitán América (en Capitán América: El primer vengador). También se había quedado con el papel de Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en la película del año 2011, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pudo grabarlo y fue sustituido por el actor Arturo Mercado Jr.. * También es locutor de los programas ''Hasta el Hoyo y NX clusiva. * Ha promocionado en algunas ocasiones el programa ¿Quién se robó el show? de la sección PM de Canal 5 de Televisa. * Su artículo en Wikipedia fue el primero (junto con el de Karla Falcón) en el borrado masivo de artículos de actores de doblaje en dicha página. * Estudió la carrera de Derecho pero no le gustó a fin de cuentas y optó por dedicarse a la actuación. * En el episodio "Los cazadores de fortuna" de la serie de anime Pokémon, se disfraza de Moltres y se autoproclama el "Guajolote Macías", haciendo referencia a su apellido. * La típica frase de James en Pokemon dice: "...y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas", pero Macías empezó a cambiar "estrellas" por muchos lugares latinoamericanos y hasta sitios de internet. * Pepe Toño ha doblado dos personajes interpretados por el seiyu Toshihiko Seki estos son Mousse en Ranma 1/2 y a Iruka Umino en Naruto. * En un capítulo de Pokemón dice "América tu seras el campeón" y "Nuestro año es el 2005" mencionando al Club América de México que precisamente en el año 2005 fue campeón de la Liga de México. * Es la voz de egosexual (un personaje de internet) http://www.youtube.com/user/egosexual#p/c/1653440FA0CA29B3/2/TPb9mDmRlos. * También se puede escuchar su distinguida voz en una de las pantallas del Museo Nacional de Antropología e Historía ubicado en la ciudad de México, en la pantalla que narra la vida de los Huicholes. Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de José Antonio Macías * Twitter oficial de José Antonio Macias * Biografía de José Antonio Macías en Pokemon Project * Biografía de José Antonio Macías en Geocities Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Macías, José Antonio Categoría:Intérpretes